Her Most Beautiful Smile
by Mysteriol
Summary: Before leaving Kyoto with Kaoru, Yahiko and Tsubame bid their personal farewells to each other at the pier. [kyoto arc, Yahiko's POV, ONESHOT]


Her Most Beautiful Smile 

_yahikotsubame_

_kyoto arc_

_yahiko'spov._

_Before leaving Kyoto with Kaoru, Yahiko and Tsubame bid their personal farewells to each other at the pier. kyoto arc, yahiko's pov _

_A/N: _

_The series showed Kaoru, Yahiko, Tsubame and Tae bidding their farewells at the pier, but I thought Yahiko and Tsubame should have a little more of their own personal moment before that, since it doesn't really make sense for them to just bid each other farewell like this without so much as a goodbye as Yahiko set off for Kyoto. Hence, the birth of this fic. XD Oooh, and don't expect Yahiko to be entirely in-character. I decided to make him more mature in this ficlet, so don't ask me what happened to his bratty, potty-mouth self. Heh. _

_on a last note, I LOVE YAHIKO! (glomps)_

_mysterio000_

The pier's right up ahead, and I can see it. It's a few more distances down, before me and Kaoru set off to find Kenshin in Kyoto. I still don't get what that red head was thinking, leaving behind us like that, without even a single goodbye. Perhaps he thought it was for the best, but Kenshin's too dense sometimes to know that he does stupid things all the time.

Or maybe it's because it's just me. He didn't say goodbye to me. Not a single word, not a 'take care, Yahiko', or 'keep your pride still'. Maybe, maybe if he said that, things could have changed. I wouldn't feel like a kid now, feeling as if I'll throw a tantrum any minute just because I'm angry over his idiotic antics. Bah, that Kenshin! Grrr..

I blink. It's so strange, being so sunny today, when lately, the atmosphere's has been so gloomy and all. Kaoru's better now, she's smiling, and the shine I used to remember in her eyes is back. If I keep my hopes up, maybe she'll keep her cheeriness all the way to Kyoto.

I didn't know I had placed my hands behind my head while walking, but I'm only conscious of that when I tripped over a rock, and realized my hands have fallen to my side. Sometimes I think too hard. Mou, I should give myself a break sometimes...after all this, I deserved a little, at least.

"We're almost there." I say to no one in particular. My breath forms some vapor into the air. I never actually expect to hear anyone respond to my sentence. I mean, it was intended for no one in the first place, but I should have known _she _had been by my side all along.

"Hai." Was all her reply.

My eyes round. I should start taking more notice of the things going on around me when I'm deep in thoughts and zoning out. Like noticing that Tsubame has been by my side all this while, walking together with me to the pier, while I've been drifting away, and her, keeping silent as usual, waiting for me to say something.

Anou baka, Yahiko! I think about smacking myself in the head, but forget about it, because it'll only attract unwanted attention from Kaoru and Tae-san.

I blink, when I notice Tsubame having a distant look on her face. She's staring into the waters now, before casting a glance up at the sky. "It looks like it's going to rain..." She trails off quietly, before noticing that I'm watching her, and meekly bowing her head down. "Gomen, I didn't mean to wish you bad luck on your trip."

My hands have returned to the back of my head. My bokken feels safe by my side. "Mou, daijoubu, Tsubame." I like how her name just simply rolls out from my tongue. It feels nice saying her name like this... No harm trying again, is there. "Tsubame..." I say quietly, more for myself than anything.

"Nani?" She arches an eyebrow at me. Anou baka, Yahiko, you could have said it even softer!

I wave my hands vehemently. "Nothing!" Way to go, Myojin. So much for manly egoism and the pride Kenshin told you to keep...

The thought of that stupid red head makes my blood boil all over again, and I begin to drift into my daydreams, until a soft voice pulls me back to reality.

Funny. I'm just beginning to notice how our sandaled feet are shuffling against the wooden pavement in muffled silence...The situation dawns upon me once again. We're walking side by side. Me, and her.

"...You'll be okay, Yahiko-kun?" She's switched to 'kun' politely, I've noticed, and I offer her a smile back. But then what she have asked of me completely hits me, and my heart feels whoozy and fuzzy and light all of a sudden.

My eyes soften. _She _actually cares. For me. Me, me, me. Myojin Yahiko.

"Sure, I'll be back." I give her a cheery smile, hoping it'll convince her. I'll be back, I'm sure of it. Only that I'm not sure for how long, or in what state. Maybe it'll be my body you'll see...or my bloodied state...Who knows. Life is unpredictable, anyway.

But I'll come back for you, Tsubame.

It sounds so stupid. We're only ten, yet I'm making so much promises to myself. But yet, looking at you offering me another of your gentle smiles that weakens my knees, I'm beginning to think nothing of this is nonsense. It's destiny, it's a miracle, that we've met when we're only 10, and I'm going to make sure you're going to stick around my life for a long, long, looong time.

I'll see to that, Tsubame.

"What's wrong?" I ask, worry etching across my face when she starts to bow her head. When she looks up, my heart clenches at the sight of her sad eyes. Concern swirls in those chocolate brown orbs, and she suddenly stops in her path.

"Tsubame?" I feel uncertain. I can't remember how long it's been since I've felt uncertain, but looking at her uncertain makes me feel like this. Sounds confusing...but Sanosuke once told me that the girl you really really likes always make your head turn 360 degrees. He's not wrong.

"I..." She struggles to find the right words, before shaking her head, and taking a step forward. By now, I've turned to face her, ignoring that Kaoru and Tae-san are up ahead, and probably will be screaming at us to hurry up later.

"What is it, Tsubame?"

I don't know you that well, yet, Tsubame. We've only just met, when you fixed my sandal. And those words of yours, "_Gambatte in your Kenjutsu training!" _still is affixated into my head, embossed in its own special place...And then there was the fight, me, for you. And you, cheering for me by the side.

I'll never forget that. I've never felt like I've wanted to protect something, some_one _so badly in my life. And I want to continue feeling like I need, and want to protect _you_, Tsubame.

"Take care of yourself." She says softly, her eyes imploring mine earnestly, honestly, meekly.

You look nice like this, Tsubame. When your cheeks are pink and colored. I'll always remember you like that.

"I will." I promise you. And that's one that I'll keep. Because if taking care of myself makes you happy, and injuring myself only makes you sad, then I'll do my best to make sure your most beautiful smile continues to stay with you on your face. You look best with a smile, anyway.

I hesitate, my mind suddenly light and dizzy, as I mull over the next line I'm going to say... Sanosuke will probably blackmail me with that next time, but what the hell, he's not here. So no one's going to care.

"Anou..." I look away, suddenly shy. Urgh, that's so not me! It's sooo uncharacteristic.

You look up at me, expectantly.

My eyes return to yours, and I offer you a genuine smile. One that I hope you'll remember, too, as Myojin Yahiko's. The one and only. "You take care of yourself, too, _Tsubame_."

I speak your name alone, and when I do, your eyes widen, and soften in the process, and all I'm aware of is my heart beating against my ribcage like some sledgehammer. My senses reel, and my limbs feel like they have lost their bearings.

"YAHIKO! TSUBAME! HURRY ALONG NOW!" Kaoru's beginning to yell.

I turn and nod in her direction, before sliding my hands in my pocket, and smiling at Tsubame. "Let's go."

And her pace begins to match mine, as we walk towards the pier, where the boat awaits.

"Hai."

I can't believe I'm going to say this. I'm only 10, for Kami-sama's sake!

But then, to hell to those who said that love can't last forever, especially not first love.

Because, hell, I'm missing you already, Tsubame.

I'll come back from Kyoto after all this is over, and when that happens, I'll know then that I'm home, when I see you again.

Wait for me, till then.

**owari **

A/N:

My second YahikoTsubame fic, also marking it as my 2nd RK fic. I've only recently just started watching the anime, so pardon for any errors anywhere again. Don't flame for OOC-ness, because it's really really hard to keep Yahiko in-character for the whole of his POV, and I warned that I'm already taking on the more mature, grown up side of Yahiko instead of his childish, boyish one. So don't flame too badly otherwise!

It's time to give more attention to Yahiko, and Tsubame! I feel that they deserve so much more!

Cheers

Mysterio000


End file.
